The Forbidden Daughter
by GoddessOfSweetness-Me
Summary: I wasn't supposed to be born. But I didn't ask to be forbidden! Now what am I supposed to do? Rated T just like that.
1. Prologue

**I have added this chapter as a Prologue of this story so anyone who has already read the other chapters, the donot necessarily have to read this chapter. But those who have not read the story, they have to read this.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Meet Starlet Stella Constelli, a sixteen year old girl who finds herself thrown in the world of Greek gods. She gets claimed on her first day only to find out a few days later that her mother is not who everyone thinks she is. In fact, it's probably somebody who no one could ever think about. Read her life story as she journeys with friends and fiends with her life full of cunningness, deceit, running away and finding friendship in the least likely places.

* * *

**First time I am writing a prologue... So anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. I Meet A Mutated Teacher

**WARNING: For all those who have already read it, I changed the story. They are minor details so you may think it's the same but it's not!**

* * *

**Chapter 1- I Meet a Mutated Teacher**

It all started with school. Let me explain.

Monday morning.

_Riiiiiiiiiiing!_

Ugh! I hate alarm clocks. I pressed the snooze button and was about to doze off again when my pillow was pulled away from under my head.

"Get up Starlet sweetie!"

Now you must be wondering who 'Starlet' is. That's me, the amazing Starlet Stella Constelli. Even though my dad has black hair I have wavy auburn hair down to my mid back which I usually like to pull into a ponytail. I am 16 years old and I am an Italian. I never knew my mom. She left after I was born. I know English, French, and Italian. My favourite colour is silver and at night I often like to come out to the balcony of my room and look at the beautiful sky and hundreds of constellations. Oh, and I absolutely love archery.

I groaned, "But dad…"

My dad chuckled, "You want to be late for school?"

I groaned _again._ Today was Monday and I had forgotten that.

After breakfast I picked up my backpack. "Bye Dad!"

* * *

It was a 15 minutes walk to Midsummer High but still I was late. When I reached school I quickly went to my locker and got my books for algebra class. All of the classes were boring except for astronomy. During lunch, after standing in a long line to get Italian pasta and orange juice I met up with my best friends Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean at our usual table in the cafeteria.

Annabeth has curly golden blonde hair and has intense grey eyes, which always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things at once. She is tall, fit, and athletic. She looks like a typical California girl only with a natural tan. Annabeth loves architecture and is a genius intellectual, clever, and witty. She's also analytical, strategic, and is very wise.

Piper on the other hand has dark skin, chocolate-brown hair that is cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided on either side of her hair and eyes that change colour like a kaleidoscope going from brown to blue to green. She is the daughter of the famous actor Tristan McLean. She is very pretty and is a tomboy.

Both of them are also 16.

"'Sup, people?" I said.

"Hey Starlet" They said simultaneously.

"Why were you _late_?" Piper raised an eyebrow. "You are _never_ late!"

"Sorry. Thought it was Sunday…" I said sheepishly.

Annabeth snickered. Piper had a smirk on her face. I glared at them, "Whatever" I huffed.

This caused them to erupt into laughter. "I can't believe I'm friends with you people!"

"Same here!" they joked.

* * *

After lunch all three of us had science together. Somehow we ended up getting detention because of the awesome _moi_. I better not get into details._ Well_, I thought, _at least my friends will be there with me in the room of doom_.

* * *

After school was over we had Mr. Ollphéist Spike for detention. He is a middle-aged Irish man and I always find it funny that his first name means 'Monster'. It was weird considering there were only three of us and in the room. Suddenly he said, "Hello half-bloods" Then the weirdest thing happened. Spike roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was no longer a teacher—his face still human, but his body that of a huge lion. He had a leathery, scorpion like tail that bristled with spikes at the end.

"Dr. Thorn!" Annabeth shrieked with horror and disbelief while she and Piper took out daggers, wait _daggers_?!

"Thought I wasn't smart enough to change my name to pass as a teacher, huh, daughter of Athena?"Thorn smirked. He shot a volley of spikes from his tail which they dodged. For me it would have been very difficult to battle that beast but they did it as if they had done it their entire life. Annabeth yelled something in another language, "Μπορείτε ηλίθιο τέρας". I surprisingly understood what she said-'you stupid monster'-and even knew she was speaking in ancient Greek. Now I was sure I was hallucinating. I knew what would help me, thinking about the moon. It has always calmed me down. I thought that the moon was giving me strength, that I could run a million miles without breaking a sweat, and that I could always pin my target to a wall. Suddenly Thorn gasped. A silver spear had appeared in my hands. Strangely feeling calm, I closed one eye and concentrated on my target which, in this case, was the manticore. I threw the spear with all my might and the next thing I knew, there was a shower of golden dust instead of Thorn.

"Starlet…" Annabeth and Piper were staring at me open-mouthed.

"Annabeth! Her name…Starlet…Stella…Constelli…and she is Italian. Translate her name to English."

"Oh my Gods, Piper. I get it. Her auburn hair, and her love for archery. This is very bad…"

"Umm guys…first of all, stop discussing about me when I'm right there, and second, I think I'm gonna faint…" With that everything blacked out in my vision.

* * *

**This is my first FanFiction story. Hope you like it. Carry on with the story, it'll get interesting. Reviews are appreciated. I will try to upload as soon as I can.**


	3. I Get Claimed

**Chapter 2- I Get Claimed**

When I woke up I could heard different voices.

"…Chiron she swore to never have any children."

"Shhh, Annabeth, we can't be sure that-Oh! You're awake my dear." When I saw who came over I screamed. It was a centaur!

"Calm down child, everything's okay. I am Chiron, the immortal trainer of heroes and you are a demigod."

"Demi-what?"

"Demigod-half human, half god. It means that one of your parents is a god or goddess and the other parent is a mortal." Annabeth explained.

"You mean that my mom is…?"

"Yes and my guess is that-"

"Annabeth dear, why don't you go and give her a tour of the camp?"Chiron interjected.

"Fine!" She said exasperated, "let me call Piper also."

While explaining to me the Roman and Greek gods and monsters and stuff, Annabeth and Piper gave me the tour of Camp Half-Blood. They told me I would be staying in Cabin 11 until I was claimed. I also met the grumpy camp director Mr. D or Dionysus who, as Piper told me, has a habit of messing up people's names. The tour was spectacular! After the tour was over, they introduced me to some of their friends. They were Percy Jackson, a black-haired and green-eyed son of Poseidon, Grover Underwood, a satyr, Juniper, a tree nymph, Thalia Grace (who was a hunter of Artemis) and Jason Grace who are siblings yet Thalia's Greek making her a daughter of Zeus and Jason is Roman so he is the son of Zeus' Roman counterpart-Jupiter. Then there were Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, who was also an Italian, Leo Valdez, the son of Hephaestus, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the only mortal at camp and she hosts the spirit of the Oracle Of Delphi so her patron is Lord Apollo. She lives in a cave at camp and during the school year she is not here. So yeah, lemme count.

Percy, Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Jason, Travis, Conner, Nico, Leo, Rachel and Annabeth and Piper. Woah! I made friends with 10 new people in one day!

Time flows by fast. In no time I had to go to the pavilion for dinner. I had to sit with the Hermes Cabin for dinner. I so much hope I get claimed during campfire. I sacrificed part of my meal thinking about whoever my mom is. During dinner Mr. D said, "As you brats know we have a new camper Scarlet Constant", Chiron whispered something to him, "Er, Starlet Constelli". After dinner we went for campfire. Chiron roasted marshmallows and passed them around. Travis and Conner told cheesy jokes. _At_ _least the campfire is normal_ I thought. Boy, I was completely wrong. In the middle of sing-along, suddenly people turned towards me and gasped. "Claimed" I heard somebody say. I looked up just in time to see a fading sign of a moon. Everybody was staring at me, shocked. Then Chiron knelt and everybody followed his suit, "Hail, Starlet Stella Constelli, daughter of the goddess of the moon and the hunt, Artemis."


	4. Everybody Turns Against Me

**Chapter 3-Everybody Turns Against Me**

The next day when I woke up I went for breakfast. I knew that everybody was thinking about my claiming.

* * *

After breakfast I had Ancient Greek with Annabeth. After that she took me to the Big House saying that a meeting was about to start.

* * *

In the rec room, when everybody was settled Chiron started the meeting. "As you all know, today we are here to discuss the matter about whether Miss Constelli will be staying at camp or not" I was stunned. We were here to discuss about me? At once pandemonium broke out. "She doesn't know anything. It would be better if we just throw her out." Clarisse grunted, still angry that I had escaped when she had tried to drown me with toilet water.

"I don't know…She might be a threat" Jason said.

"How?" Annabeth demanded.

"Remember how Artemis was captured a few years ago? It might be that an enemy tries to lure her and then obviously Starlet might turn against us."Percy said.

"I must say" Thalia said, "that I serve her mother and so I vote for her to either stay or join the hunt. But I will not let you all throw her out."

"How can you be sure that what Prissy said will not happen?" Clarisse sneered.

"Silence people! Let us think clearly. Give me one good reason how she's a threat" Piper's clear voice rang out. Did I forget to mention that Piper can charm speak, a rare ability of children of Aphrodite.

"Wait" Rachel said, " I had a dream last night. She will be important later on. Lord Apollo himself came to my dream and told me. We have to let her stay"

"Okay. All in favour of her staying raise your hand" Chiron said. Twelve hands rose. " And all who don't want her to stay" eight people raised their hand. "So then its settled Starlet is going to stay and with that the meeting is adjourned"


	5. I Befriend A New Girl

**Chapter 4-I Befriend a New Girl**

After leaving the Big House, I had archery with the Hunters and the Apollo and Hermes Cabin. When I reached there I realized I didn't have a bow. Seeing that, Will Solace, the Apollo cabin leader came over and offered me a bow. I thanked him and walked over to the practice target and began shooting arrows. After some time Will told me to go and help a pale, weak-looking girl who didn't have a very good aim. I was glad to help and taught her the basics about archery. I asked what her name was and what she liked. It was, you know, a random conversation. She told me her name was Natalia Escuro and that she was unclaimed.

"Weren't the Gods supposed to claim their children by the age of thirteen?" I asked "'Cause you don't look like you're 13" "I don't know! I've been here since I was 5! It's been 11 years yet I'm not claimed. Can you imagine?" she exclaimed.

"Are you a year rounder?"

"Yes" she said, "My dad died when I was 3 and my aunt and uncle raised me for two years and a monster attacked so they sent me here"

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said, suddenly feeling lucky that I had a dad and that I was claimed on the first day of camp. At that time archery was over.

I walked with her as we went for lunch. She told me random things like one time the Stolls pranked the Aphrodite Cabin and all.

"So" she said, "friends?" I smiled, "Definitely" And with that, I went to the Artemis table where the Hunters were sitting.


	6. I Meet My 'Dear Mom'

**Hey people I changed Ashley's name to Natalia Escuro and by mistake I had written 'No' about the question whether she was a year rounder or not. But actually it has to be 'Yes'. **

**The disclaimer: All characters belong to Riordan except for Starlet and Natalia and maybe some other character in later chapters. **

**And I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. So anyway READ on and ROCK on!**

* * *

**Chapter 5-I Meet My 'Dear Mom'**

A week and half had passed since I came to camp and Natalia had become my best friend. Clarisse had gotten another reason to hate me because Natalia was my friend and I quote her-'this runt is your friend? I can see why none of my siblings talk to you! At least there's one sensible cabin. Humph- and then blah, blah, blah.

The other campers had also stopped talking to me and that included, surprisingly,_ Annabeth_ and _Piper. _So much for being my best friends. The Hunters had also left so I pretty much had only one friend.

And as if my luck couldn't get any worse or my _bad_ luck couldn't get any better,on July 7th, the night of my birthday, we were celebrating in the pavilion (only Natalia and I were actually celebrating, the others were faking) when there was a flash of silver light and a girl, who looked about twelve, appeared. But I knew who she was. She was Artemis, my mom.

She looked around coldly until her eyes landed on me. I could actually sense her anger and hatred even though I didn't know why she was angry. Bravely I went up to her.

"Hello mom" I said.

"Don't you even dare call me your mom, foolish girl!" she sneered.I was shocked. Tears started welling up in my eyes.

"That's right! Start crying like a two year old" _How could dad say she is nice, _I thought_, she's _anything_ but nice!_

"That's because I'm not your mom!" She screamed, reading my mind. By now I forgot all my sadness, it was replaced by hatred, a hatred for this high and mighty goddess!

_Look at the moon_, a voice said in my head, which, thankfully, wasn't Artemis' voice. Reluctantly, I looked up but what I saw amazed me. The moon had grown bigger right before my eyes and was glowing dangerously with a silvery light. And as a ray shot down and touched Artemis, she froze on the spot.

"Seize her!" she shouted, "Don't let her get away!" She had been frozen in a way that she could talk yet couldn't attack me. Somehow I knew my _real_ mom had helped me.

And then I ran like I had never run before.


	7. I Battle My 'Friends'

**I haven't updated for a long time 'cause I was super busy. So anyway, read this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6-I Battle My 'Friends'**

Okay! So for all those who don't remember what happened to me let me get this straight.

I am currently running away from a crazy goddess' servants which _were_ my 'friends'.

Suddenly a winged steed flew down from the sky. It landed in front of me. It was silver in colour and had huge, magnificent wings. It also had a beautiful horn on its forehead, glowing with a silver light. I realised it was a unicorn.

_Hey there! I'm Silver. Your mom sent me. Jump on! _She said in my mind.

However, I wasn't that fast and Percy was able to catch up to me. With a wave of my hand, a river of some weird silver liquid formed between me and Percy. He tried to control it, obviously, but to everybody's amazement, he couldn't.

"A parting gift for you, Jackson!" I yelled and splashed him with the silver liquid.

_Dude! That's your mom's gift for you. It's a magical barrier and he can't cross it. Actually, nobody can except for us and anybody else, provided you allow them, _Silver said. _Now, we need to go!_

_Hang on! What 'bout Natalia?_ I questioned.

_You'll meet her again when the time is right._ She said.

And with that I flew away with her in the cold night.

* * *

**Any guesses as to who her mom is? If yes, then please write it in a review. Bye! I'll update soon.**


	8. Flying High!

**Hey people! Sorry for not updating for so long. I had alredy written the chapter long ago but it's just that I was busy reading THE MARK OF ATHENA and other fanfics so I did not have time to post it. So sorry again. Peace out people!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-Flying High**

After several hours of sitting on a flying horse, one would say that it was tiring, or amazing, or awesome, or scary or whatever. But I was only focused on one thing – getting away from camp as far as possible.

As dawn approached, I leaned backwards and replayed the events of last night in my mind.

One-Natalia and I were celebrating for my birthday.

Two-Artemis appeared.

Three-We had an argument.

Four-I got help from my real mom.

Five-I turned Artemis into a statue.

Six-I met Silver.

Seven-I made a weird river which Percy couldn't control.

Eight-And I ran away from camp.

Only now did it actually come to my mind that I, a mere demigod, had turned a GODDESS into a statue. And the goddess who hated me!

Nevertheless, I forced these thoughts out of my mind and concentrated on other things, such as the beautiful sunrise and things like the houses which looked so small just 'cause I was flying so high!

Thank Gods I had my iPhone with me. I pressed Play and Flying High started playing-

_You can't know, oh no  
You can't know  
How much I think about you, no  
It's making my head spin  
Looking at you  
And you are looking at me  
And we both know what we want  
Hmm, so close to giving in_

_Feel so nice_  
_Oh yeah you feel so nice_  
_Wish I could spend the night_  
_But I can't pay the price_  
_Oh no, no_

_But I'm flying so high_  
_High off the ground_  
_When you're around_  
_And I can feel your high_  
_Rocking me inside_  
_It's too much to hide_

_I know, oh yes_  
_I know that we can't_  
_Be together_  
_But, I just like to dream_  
_It's so strange_  
_The way our paths have crossed_  
_How we were brought together_  
_Hmm, it's written in the stars it seems_  
_Feel so nice_  
_Oh yeah you feel so nice_  
_I'd love to spend the night_  
_But I can't pay the price_  
_Oh no, no_

_And I'm flying so high_  
_High off the ground_  
_When you're around_  
_And I can feel your high_  
_Touching me inside_  
_And it's too much to hide_

_Back to earth_  
_Where did you take me to_  
_I know there's no such thing_  
_As painless love_  
_Well it'll catch us up_  
_And we can never win_  
_But oh_  
_I feel so alive_  
_Oh_  
_Just want to hold you_  
_Hold you so tight_

_And I'm flying so high_  
_High off the ground_  
_When you're around_  
_And I can feel your high_  
_Touching me inside_  
_And it's too much to hide_  
_And I'm flying so high_  
_High off the ground_  
_When you're around_

_Hey, nice song!_ I was so startled I almost dropped my iPhone. _It's just me, _Silver said while laughing_. _Well, if unicorns can laugh. _Oh, listen,_ she said, _your mom told me your address so, like, we're about to reach your home in about 10-15 minutes._

After 15 minutes, I was at the porch of my house. I knew that dad would be awake since it was 7:15 a.m. and he usually wakes up at 7 o' clock. I rang the doorbell and waited anxiously.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapters. The song is FLYING HIGH. And I want reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

So, I have decided that I am ending this story. I will be writing a sequel to this in future. So please, stay tuned. And sorry for ending the story and writing this AUTHOR'S NOTE when I know that every one hates Author's Notes. Sorry again.


End file.
